1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mechanical advantage system of a power distribution assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A power distribution assembly is used in a vehicle for placing multiple electrical components, such as fuses, relays, etc, in a single housing to simplify a vehicle electrical system. The power distribution assembly includes a seating tray and a housing removably coupled to the seating tray. Both the seating tray and housing have electrical components which engage each other and create resistance when coupling the housing to the seating tray.
Although power distribution assemblies are used in many vehicles, design constraints in a vehicular setting are restrictive and limit the open area around the power distribution assemblies for coupling the housing to the seating tray. The limited open area in the vehicle can create difficulties for an operator to evenly seat the housing upon the seating tray. For example, the operator may only be able to use one hand during installation. Additionally, coupling the housing to the seating tray may require a large force from the operator to overcome the resistance from the electrical components of the housing and seating tray engaging each other. Therefore, there remains an opportunity for an improved power distribution assembly.